Predictions, Lies and Relationships
by Anon777
Summary: Hermione finally bags drop dead gorgeous Harry Potter, but then a certain slytherin starts spreading rumours about her guy. Could it be that Hermion's happy ever after with Harry p might not be so happy after all? My first fanfic plz enjoy and be nice :D
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head at the sound of her name being called so softly from across the room. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Yet how could she help but not blush? The sight of the tall, Gryffindor seeker nearly always brought colour to her cheeks, not to mention a curious flutter to her pulse. Who would not blush when such a good looking guy happened to glance her way? And tonight he was doing a lot more than glancing. He crossed the room to where Hermione was standing, only to hear an especially controlled voice say "Hi Harry what's up?"

"Oh nothing," he sighed "maybe just the one problem then"

"Which is?" she asked.

"Just that the one girl that I can't live without doesn't even know I _like_ her and even as I'm talking to her now she is absolutely clueless!" said a frustrated Harry.

"W-w-hat you mean me?!" said Hermione totally shocked.

Harry looked deep into those chestnut brown eyes and said. "'mione, over these past few years it has broken my heart that you only considered me as a friend, but to be honest I've had enough," Hermione was all too aware of her heart drumming against her ribs with the knowledge of what was to follow.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. The pair broke their gaze at the sound of sarcastic clapping.

"Wonderful speech Potty nearly got me going in tears! Aww and look the mudblood know-it-all Granger is finally…speechless! What a terrible shame," exclaimed a sardonic Draco Malfoy. "Oh yeah where are my manners? What I meant to say was… So sorry for interrupting but McGonagall told me to tell the Mudblood that your assignment books are ready."

Hermione was slowly filling up with rage. How _dare_he call her such names and interrupt so rudely! She turned abruptly on the spot giving Harry a little fright. " Harry, in answer to your question, I would be _honoured_ to be your girlfriend. Now let's get out of here it's starting to stink of ferret!" the couple left happily, while watching the shock on Malfoy's face.

"It's getting late 'mione I'll see you tomorrow." And he lightly brushed her cheek with a kiss and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Main Hall

"Hey Hermione!" called Lavender.

"Hey Lavender, you will never guess what happened yesterday!" whispered Hermione

"OH MY GOD! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Wait, Wait did someone ask you out,"

Hermione nodded.

"Whoooooooooo?" squealed Lavender.

"Harry Potter…" Hermione whispered. There was a loud thud. Lavender had fainted.

In the hospital wing

Hermione entered the room, with high hopes of seeing Lavender. Suddenly she heard a demanding voice call her over.

"You didn't tell me the full story Hermione Granger!" said a slightly hyper Lavender.

"Well we got an interruption by Malfoy, but other than that it was bliss" she said dreamily.

"Wait, Malfoy was there…How unromantic! Ugh!" she said in disgust "What did he say?"

" I quote wonderful speech Potty nearly got me going in tears! Aww and look the Mudblood know-it-all Granger is finally…speechless! What a terrible shame! And something about McGonagall's assignment." Said a slightly put down Hermione.

"Well I think I know why he treats you so badly." Lavender beckoned for Hermione to come closer she whispered. "I think he's jealous… he likes you and I think you might like him too"

Hermione let out a merry laugh. "HAH! In your wildest dreams Lavender!" exclaimed Hermione.

However her friend seemed absolutely serious, she wasn't laughing at all. Hermione finally came to the conclusion that the bump on her head from the faint might have affected her friend in the head. "Nurse I think she needs a little more rest she doesn't seem fully _cured_." Said a worried Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In an empty corridor

Hermione was walking swiftly through the corridors, she had a meeting with Harry. Who wouldn't be excited! Suddenly as she was walking a door opened right in front of her. She heard a strong voice say "Granger we need to talk." She entered only to see the person she despised most. The green rimmed robes, the white blonde hair slicked back into the usual style. It was Draco Malfoy. "Now you are going to listen to me like it or not. Sit!" demanded Malfoy. She could have left, however she was mightily interested in what Draco Malfoy had to say to her. So she gingerly sat on the edge of the table.

Was Lavender right? Was such a thing possible? How could Draco Malfoy possibly like her, when for the entire time she'd known him he'd done nothing but anger and tease her? Perhaps Lavender was right, perhaps she'd misinterpreted Malfoy's love for hate. But what type of guy shows his love for a girl in that manner._ Good lord! Could it be?!_ Was Draco Malfoy going to confess his undying devotion to her right here in this very room.

Hermione found the thought of Draco Malfoy doing any of these things – confessing his love for her, sweeping her into his arms – was rather thrilling. In fact the thought that he might do any of these things sent her heart beating a good deal more quickly and she knew it too.

"Granger I want to know if you think that Potty loves you?" he asked his voice a little softer than before. Hermione nodded "Are you sure that you know what you are doing?" he asked as she nodded again.

"What is it to you anyway?" she forgot all about the previous thoughts and remembered her misery. She was heading towards the door when she heard. "Wait!" he almost sounded as if he was pleading. Or maybe she was imagining things again. She stood waiting for him to carry on. "Well the truth is…"

"You needn't say another word for I already know," she said feeling slightly victorious. So Lavender was right.

"What! You already know? But how? I never told anyone else," he asked in an astonished voice.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is…well, what we are going to do about it." said Hermione calmly

"What the hell are you talking about, isn't it obvious what you're going to do?" said a confused Malfoy.

"Malfoy I'm sure it just a crush that will soon pass." She carried on in the calm tone she had used before.

"A crush?!" Malfoy stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "That Harry Potter only needs you as his girlfriend to get better marks! I rather think not."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione was a good deal taken aback by this statement, blinked several times before managing to stammer, " Wh-what?"

Malfoy stared down at her. "This is what you meant ?" he asked "when you said you already knew. Isn't it?"

Hermione was blushing deeply now. Oh what a fool she had been to think he was in love with her! Of course he'd only meant to wreck the one happy thing in her life at the moment. Draco Malfoy in love with her? Perish the thought.

But it had to be said that she did feel a twinge of disappointed that it was not so…Which of course made no sense whatsoever, since she was in love with Harry. What did she care how Malfoy felt about her?

"Of course that's what I thought you meant," Hermione said in a voice she thought was convincing enough. "What else could you have meant?"

Malfoy blinked twice. "I don't know" he said "But you certainly seem cool enough about it"

"Well it isn't exactly something new, people try that all the time and anyway I know I can trust him and that's that! I'm leaving." She started walking towards the door while thinking, even if Malfoy was telling the truth and she saw no reason why he might lie about it, when such a thing could easily be checked. She carried on her train of thought when it was interrupted by a firm grip planted on her right shoulder. Hermione turned and opened her mouth to speak but was too slow as Malfoy got there before her. "Hermione I would never tell you that you are wrong," Hermione let out a brief snort. Malfoy ignored her. "However I would urge you to consider very carefully whether Potter is the right guy for you" Hermione parted her lips to protest this…

But forgot everything she'd been about to say when she found one of her hands caught up in Malfoy's. Looking down at her slim fingers on his much larger ones, she felt for some reason her breath catch in her throat.

This of course was perfectly ridiculous, because she didn't admire or even like Draco Malfoy, he was just a rude interferer and sadly he was intent on interfering in her business.

That fact and that alone was undoubtedly why the moment Malfoy's fingers closed over hers, Hermione's pulse grew short and her cheeks hotter than ever. Why just who did Draco Malfoy think he was?!

"It would be a shame," he went on keeping a firm grip on the hand that Hermione was trying to slip from his grasp. He did not seem to notice… or care anyway. "a _burning_ shame," he added forcefully " if you were to align yourself to a man as selfish as Potter."

Hermione found herself – beyond all reasoning, and much to her horror – being pulled hypnotically towards Draco Malfoy … it was completely illogical but there it was and there didn't seem to be a blessed thing she could do about it. But she couldn't seem to stop herself, though of course it defied all logic. She didn't even like Malfoy. He was reasonably good looking, but the things that came out of his mouth! How could she possibly feel attracted to such a person?

But what of him? He had certainly made it clear (many times) that she was not his favourite person in the world, but he hadn't exactly dropped her hand in disgust (in fact he picked it up). As a matter of fact, he was swaying towards her as if unable to stop himself either.

And then the worst thing possible occurred. Draco Malfoy swayed so far forward that his mouth actually collided with hers.

The next thing Hermione new, they were kissing. She and Draco Malfoy the last guy on earth whose lips she'd ever want to touch with her own. Kissing! And quite passionately too. Draco had dropped her hand and reached out instead to seize her by both arms, as if fearful she'd sway so far forward they'd fall.

And she was no better! For her fingers had curled, as if of their own accord, around the back of the Slytherin's neck, though Hermione could in no way determine how they'd got there, unless Malfoy had put them there.

What was stranger was how delightful it felt to have Draco Malfoy's mouth on hers! Which was of course perfectly ridiculous, because Hermione hated Draco Malfoy – hated him with passion and, besides she was with someone else… though thanks to today's discoveries she was not too certain for how much longer.

Perhaps it was because she hated him so passionately that kissing him felt so terribly exciting. For love and hate were both very strong emotions, so naturally both would incite very strong reactions.

One thing she didn't understand was that she doubted being kissed by someone one detested was supposed to trigger anything but feelings of revulsion. And she, oddly enough, felt far from revolted by Draco Malfoy's kisses.

He pulled away roughly. "I can hear someone coming," he explained his voice a little out of breath. He ran out of the classroom before anyone came and not so long after she left trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

The intruder was Lavender "Hermione where have you been I've been looking for you for ages, not to mention your boyfriend he's been as worried as me! Anyway, now that I've found you, will you help me revise for the potions test? Professor Snape will kill me if I get lower than 70%..." Lavender carried on talking, but something she had said caught Hermione's attention. There was a test after lunch a potions test… and that meant Harry would be sitting next to her. A plan was forming in her head. Yet that caused to forget to look at where she was going and soon enough she bumped into someone.

She had caused them to drop their notebooks, pens and a note. Hermione gathered the pens and looked up; her heart was thumping as she lifted her head. It was Draco Malfoy he picked up his notebook and note while, beckoning for Hermione to give the pens to him. His cold, grey stare bored into Hermione soft chestnut eyes and he smoothly slipped the note into Hermione's shaking hand.

She stood up and shook the dust of her skirt, while casually slipping the note into her robe pockets. "He leaves quite an impression, doesn't he?" asked Lavender. "Yeah… yeah he does," replied Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They reached their destination. Gryffindor common room, where they spent what little time they had left of their lunch revising. Harry came in halfway through with Ron and joined the little group. Hermione excused herself, faking she was going to the bathroom, instead she went up to her room and took the note out. The note contained three words… but three words that had thrilled along Hermione's every vein, even as she crumpled the note and hidden it out of sight beneath her pillow.

_We Must Talk._

_DM_

Hermione had not been surprised to see that Malfoy's handwriting was exactly like him bold and commanding.

"So…er what was that?" asked Lavender. Hermione Turned around startled, but quickly regained her composure. "Oh it some random notes from herbology 3 years ago don't need it now though."

"Oh," Lavender said. "Well here's some more news or you… I think you have another admirer" Hermione sighed and nodded for her to go on. "I think Ron Weasley is also interested in you. I very usually see him looking our way"

"Oh, Lavender you are so stupid sometimes! Ron would never go for his best friend's girl you should know that! he's as loyal as a Labrador, and even if he is looking this way then he's almost certainly looking at you!"

"Well I am with you most of the time… so, I guess you could be right??" Lavender said unconvincingly.

"I am right and if you don't believe me ask him out and see the outcome!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione was well prepared for the test, she hadn't revised. She was going to test Malfoy's predictions. She was going to risk one bad test, to see if her own plan worked. She was hoping her plan wouldn't work, that Harry would do his own paper, that he wouldn't take advantage of her and that he didn't cheat. However nothing in Hermione's life was perfect and Harry certainly was not.

Halfway through the exam she caught him carefully, but casually sneak a peek or two at her paper. At first, instinct took over and Hermione let down a shield of bushy brown hair to cover her paper, but then remembering her plan she quickly shoved it behind her shoulder and answer a few more questions wrongly.

How could he do this to her? Was the main question that bugged her mind. She wasn't sure how she was going to end the relationship, but she knew the end was near. There was also the problem in the form of Draco Malfoy's note. That was also decided and the decision was that Hermione was not going to succumb to Malfoy's needs! Hermione was officially blanking him!

The test finished after another hour of boring questions on potions and they started marking. It didn't take long for Harry to notice something was wrong. Both he and Hermione were doing badly. He wasn't surprised at his lack of knowledge, but was genuinely surprised with Hermione. He turned to look at Hermione she was as shocked as him. Or at least was pretending to be. Hermione turned to talk to Harry. She asked what the matter was, but there was nothing but silence. The end was very near.

Back at the common room Hermione's predictions had also come to reality as she passed a giggling Lavender sitting on the lap of a very joyful Ron. Suddenly Harry burst into the room "Why did you do so badly!" He demanded and there was no doubt he was talking to Hermione "what is wrong with you girl?!" Hermione glared "Now you're stupid as well as boring." He murmured quietly to himself, nevertheless Hermione heard. "What did you say?" said Hermione threateningly "that was the only reason you wanted to go out with me! All that stuff you said before, was that all lies?! You're a cheat and a liar Harry Potter and you know it! Yet you blame me, you should be well and truly ashamed of yourself and it's over. In case you're stupid enough to think I still love you." She screamed. Hermione stormed out of the room passing a shocked Lavender and a very red Ron. "Whoa mate, you'd better watch out." warned Ron.

Hermione started running she went to the library. She needed an empty place to think. She felt terrible, sad too, but no tears came. Malfoy had seen her run into the library and decided to follow. He came up to her and saw her head in her hands. He started talking "leave me alone," she mumbled. He saw she was shaking and extended his arm out to comfort her. "What part of leave me alone do you not understand Malfoy!" she shouted. Then stood there staring miserably and then she ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After 2 days of solitude and muteness things were back to the normal routine. She was asked to do the test again and this time she got 100% unsurprisingly, although there was no change in Harry's mark. The next day she decided to talk to Malfoy. "So…er… Have you chucked him?" said Malfoy. You know good morning is a nice way to start if you haven't got anything nice to say, thought Hermione furiously.

But she carried on normally. "Yes," she said simply. "I can tell you now that you have _saved_ me from a terrible relationship and now you can stop interfering in my business and help another poor soul in a relationship crisis," she directed Malfoy to the door as a cue for him to leave. But Draco Malfoy didn't budge, instead of leaving he merely grinned at Hermione.

"I don't have any reason to bother you, do I?" he asked with one rakishly raised eyebrow. "is that what you really think Mudblood?"

Anger rose from Hermione. "Now see here," she said in a hiss. "I did what you said! I got rid of him – the guy I loved! But that does not, by any stretch of imagination, mean that I am about to welcome romantic attentions from the likes of you!" Malfoy looked unimpressed by this speech. In fact, he did not even appear to have heard the latter part of it.

He said merely, and with supreme confidence. "You didn't love him."

"I did," cried Hermione, stamping her foot down the way little kids do when they don't get what they want.

Before she had a chance to think this over, the Slytherin seeker strode across the room until he stood just a foot away from her. Then he said softly "all you've got to do now is find someone who doesn't need you for your marks,"

Hermione was more conscious than she cared to be of Draco Malfoy's mouth, which was just inches away from hers, but tore her gaze from it and tried to think of his impertinence.

"Everyone around you needs something or other from you." He carried on "Lavender needs your help in managing her life. Ron needs your help in navigating the tricky waters of his love life and the whole of Gryffindor not only Potty needs you for your amazing brain. Wouldn't it be restful Granger to be with someone who needed nothing whatsoever from you?"

"I don't… I don't think it would be restful. In fact, I think it would be dull, very dull indeed."

"Dull?"

Now he was touching her! He'd reach out and lifted one of her hands, in his. She could feel his pulse and somehow the feeling of Draco's pulse made Hermione's heart slam harder than ever against the inside of her chest.

"I don't think it would be a bit dull," Malfoy said in a voice she had never heard him use before. She realized, as she watched his fingers entwine themselves with hers, that it was a voice entirely clear of teasing. She thought with some surprise, _he's being serious!_

"In fact," he said in the same deep, serious voice, "I think it would be very exciting to be with someone who doesn't need you, but only…wants you."

On the word wants, Draco gave her hand a gentle pull and Hermione found herself, against all reason, in his arms. How on earth this should have happened again, when she had instructed herself firmly not to let it, she could not imagine.

But there it was , and there came his lips down over hers and there was nothing, absolutely nothing Hermione could do about it, kicking him in the shins and running away, something that, once his mouth was on hers, she was perfectly incapable of doing. Because his lips felt so very nice on hers – or rather, not nice. Not nice at all. The opposite of nice…

Oh why was this happening to her? She had just escaped a relationship. She could not just throw herself into another so soon…

And yet Draco's lips felt so very right on hers! His arms, going around her made her feel so warm and - yes, there was no denying it he wanted her not needed, but wanted.

Except two things were wrong, firstly Hermione couldn't just forget the years of tormenting she had suffered at the hands of Draco Malfoy and secondly he hadn't asked he to be his girlfriend yet he was standing in the middle of a classroom kissing her.

Hermione took every ounce of self-control she had – for being kissed by Draco Malfoy was quite the most exciting thing that had happened to her since… well, the last time she'd been kissed by Draco Malfoy – laid both hands on his toned chest and pushed him with all her might.

Draco staggered backward and almost fell into a pile of books of the desk next to him. He regained balance just in time however, and demanded with a look of shock of him face that was so pronounced it was almost comical, "What the – Granger, what did you do that for?"

"I might as well ask you the same question," Hermione said trying to ignore her wildly beating heart and a pair of lips that still tingled from the impassioned way his mouth had moved over hers. "you come her teasing and insulting me…"

"Insulting you?" Malfoy cried, looking more shocked that ever. "Hermione don't be an idiot, I want to be with you!"

"Well you have a fine way of showing it," Hermione retorted. "Calling me and idiot and Mudblood!"

However Malfoy did not shout back, instead he said in a very reasonable tone "Hermione, I'm warning you. You'd better stop arguing and take me now, because I'm not going to ask you to be my girlfriend again,"

"You never asked in the first place!" Hermione cried furiously."All you said was that it would be exciting for me if I was with "someone" who wanted me, instead of needing me. You were not, I would like to add, at all specific as to who that someone might be!"

"Well who do you think?" he said grabbing his books and bag while heading towards the door. "Cormac Mclaggen!" he snapped angrily before slamming the door.


End file.
